Ouran High School Poetry Club
by RisingXxLawliet
Summary: Tamaki has an 'incredible' idea and suddenly all the hosts are reading original poetry. One-shot.


**_This is my second Ouran fanfict, my first being Cat's in the Cradle. I wrote this because I had nothing better to do...All poetry is written by me throughout the years (Kyoya's poem was actually written when I was in 7th grade so it's not good at all, but who knows?) Tamaki's poem is an utter joke so I had fun with that. Enjoy :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any or the anime/manga's concepts or characters. I only own the poetry._**

**_xxx_**

_"Kyoya! I've just come up with the most incredible idea!"_

Tamaki Suoh's enthusiastic voice rang through the classroom. Kyoya was thankful that Tamaki and he were the only occupants in the room; he didn't want anyone to encourage whatever idiotic idea the Host Club king had come up with. Kyoya promptly ignored Tamaki's whining and put his books away neatly.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called again. Kyoya sighed, turning to face the blonde idiot.

"Yes, what is your _incredible_ idea?" Kyoya asked reluctantly. Tamaki grinned and light practically radiated from his body.

"Poetry reading at the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. "Our guests can sit under kotatsu tables and drink tea as they listen to the melodic sounds of poetry!" Kyoya blinked. The idea was actually not bad. Of course, Kyoya would never admit that to Tamaki.

"I suppose I could arrange for that. We can reuse the kotatsu tables from previous themes," Kyoya replied, glad that he would be able to save money. Tamaki cheered.

"Thanks, Kyoya! And make sure you prepare your poetry by Friday!" Tamaki proceeded to dash out of the classroom and head to the Host Club. Kyoya sighed. He had better ways to make use of his time than writing poetry, but he supposed he would have to comply with his king's request.

Kyoya followed Tamaki's example and headed to the Host Club. Opening the doors, he found his friend already eagerly announcing his plans to the other hosts.

"It doesn't matter what type of poetry you write, as long as it is entertaining and appropriate for our guests!" Tamaki stated. Haruhi groaned from where she was standing.

"Senpai, do we all really have to write something?" Haruhi asked, not thrilled at all. Tamaki nodded.

"Why of course! You must write poetry for your father to hear!" Tamaki said, surprised at Haruhi's reluctance. Haruhi sighed.

"Well my dad has already read my poetry from school assignments," Haruhi stated as she referred to herself and her father Ranka. Tamaki clung to Kyoya, tears falling down his beautiful face.

"Momma! Our daughter is being rebellious again! She's convinced that I'm not her real father!" Tamaki whined.

"Well you aren't, Senpai!" Haruhi retorted hotly, causing Tamaki to retreat into his corner of woe. The red-headed twins Hikaru and Kaoru both wrapped their arms around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Actually, I think this might be interesting," Hikaru stated from Haruhi's right. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at poetry. It can be about anything, right?" Kaoru asked Kyoya. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, but it is preferred that you write something that will flatter our guests or reflect your hosting type," Kyoya told him. Honey waved his hand from where he was sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Oh! So I can write about cake, right?" Honey asked. Mori look up at Honey and nodded once.

"Yeah," Mori grunted. Tamaki reappeared from his corner with sudden energy.

"Alright, so let's all get writing!" Tamaki exclaimed.

**xxx**

Friday came quickly and the hosts soon found themselves ready for the poetry reading. Kotatsu tables were spread around the music room and guests were excitedly chattering about the poetry that was to come as they drank tea and ate cake. A small stage was set up in front of the tables and the red curtain opened, revealing Tamaki.

"Good evening, Princesses!" Tamaki greeted. "Today, the Ouran Host Club is delighted to perform original poetry, just for you!" The girls squealed and clapped excitedly. "First off are Hikaru and Kaoru!" Tamaki left the stage and twins stepped up, holding a piece of paper. They both cleared their throats.

_"My twin I wonder does he feel my grief,_

_When his eyes wander to another guest,_

_My heart tears in two no matter how brief,_

_His gaze may linger on maiden so blessed,"_ Hikaru started.

_"Can he hear my heart beat from an inch away,_

_Does he know the love I feel for him so,_

_Even though I tell him every day,_

_I feel my words do nothing but just go,"_ Kaoru continued.

_"My Juliet, my incomparable,_

_Let me be your light, your sweet Romeo,_

_With body my love may not be able,_

_But will be everlasting cameo,"_ Hikaru said, looking to his twin lovingly.

_"As my heart aches and calls you of my love,_

_You are the only one I can think of,"_

the twins finished together. The guests gave a chorus of snaps and cheers, some passing out from the utter love the twins held for each other according to the poem. As the twins exited the stage, they turned to Tamaki.

"Pretty good, don't you think, Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"We just wrote it 5 minutes ago," Kaoru added, looking rather proud of himself. Tamaki nodded.

"Not bad, my sons!" Tamaki then announced that Honey would be next. The small eighteen year-old bounced onto the stage.

_"Usa-chan my bunny_

_Snacks on sweets with me_

_Always by my side_

_Choosing not to speak_

_Having to get dirty to drink tea_

_And struggles to reach the table_

_Now that's my Usa-chan!"_

Honey sang, hugging his bunny. The guests swooned at the cuteness, snapping and congratulating Honey on his adorable poem. Mori was next and he silently got on stage.

_"Kendo is the sport_

_For those who wish to know strength_

_And learn discipline,"_

Mori stated, silently leaving the stage afterwards. Snaps ran through the room and guests excitedly whispered about the amount that Mori talked. Tamaki then introduced Kyoya as the next reader. He cleared his throat.

_"Black is the sky._

_I'm perched upon the roof._

_My eyes_

_see patterns_

_rippled around me._

_With me_

_is a smile gleaming in my eyes._

_I reach up and touch the sky,_

_my toes barely on the dark roof._

_I can feel the patterns_

_of the roof against my toes. The patterns_

_turn to stars, circling around me._

_The roof_

_becomes the sky_

_in which my eyes_

_observe. In the distance I see an eye,_

_the sun, in the purple sky._

_Patterns_

_of red are wisps in front of me_

_as I look off of the roof._

_I am perched upon the roof._

_I see shining patterns_

_flying around me,_

_illuminating my eyes._

_Gold is the sky._

_I watch the sky from my place on the roof. My eyes see day, bright patterns around me."_

Kyoya finished, shutting his black notebook. The guests snapped in awe of the poem's beautiful structure and Kyoya's intelligence. Haruhi was reluctantly dragged onto the stage by a cheerful Tamaki.

"I didn't have much time to write this," Haruhi apologized, "so I just wrote something short about my mother.

_You gave me life,_

_in a world so free,_

_helped me take flight,_

_from young sprout to tree._

_You taught me how to crawl,_

_how to kneel on one knee,_

_even when I bawled,_

_you gave me the light to see."_

Haruhi embarrassingly left the stage as the girls wept and snapped loudly. Tamaki hopped on stage when Haruhi finished, bragging about how good his 'daughter' was at poetry.

"How touching, Haruhi! What a wonderful poem! Now, I will recite the last poem of the evening. I call it 'I Am the King'.

_Call me king,_

_Call me king,_

_The commoners sing I'm king,_

_Their voices ring my name,_

_Tamaki, you are the king_

_that lovely princesses come to meet._

_Call me king,_

_Call me king,_

_I tell them of their lovely nature,_

_Give sweet words of praise and encouragement._

_Only a king could do so,_

_Tamaki the king of the Host Club,_

_I am the king!"_

Tamaki read enthusiastically. The hosts stared at Tamaki stupidly as the girls began chanting the poem over and over, despite the complete idiocy of the poem.

"Well at least we know he wrote it. No one can match the arrogance and idiocy," Hikaru said, sweat dropping. The other hosts nodded in agreement. Tamaki bounced off of the stage, satisfied with his reading. He turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, wasn't poetry reading a great idea?" Tamaki chirped. Kyoya just shook his head at Tamaki.

"You….are an idiot."

_**xxx**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed Tamaki's terrible poem, and all the other terrible/okay-ish poetry in here from my middle school/elementary school years :P I'm not being modest. I've just never been a very good poet...Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
